


Power Couple

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Semi-Public Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: what if someone else was caught in embers love song





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Danny was Fighting Ember at the mall when one blast went towards Kwan, thinking fast Danny grabbed Kwan and flew to the roof of the mall where there was more room to maneuver. "Whoa! you're the ghost boy! like Inviso-bill right?" Kwan asked looking excited to see the resident hero of Amity Park. "Can I get your Auto-graph?"

"My name is Danny Phantom," Danny said not noticing a smirking Ember emerge on the roof with her guitar in hand. "Well Dipstick you found yourself a little boy toy have you?" Ember asked as she placed her hand on her guitar and changed the setting.

Turning Danny got ready to tackle her intent on taking her down even as his cheeks were stained green by the comment. "If ya like him like that." She raised her hand up with a smirk. "Then stick with him for a while!" Playing on her guitar she released not a green, but a dark pink sound wave filled with cartoon-like hearts.

Danny and Kwan were both knocked back by the attack, as Danny recovered he stared at Kwan not even caring that he reverted back to Danny Fenton as he approached the bigger male. "W-Whoa! F-Fenton! You're the ghost boy!" Kwan said his eyes wide in shock and surprise as he looked at the smaller male as he walked towards him. "Ah, dude are you alright?"

leaning up Danny sealed his lips to Kwan's, moaning as their bodies pressed together not caring that Ember was escaping. Kwan would be lying if he said he was shocked and mildly enough enjoying the kiss, as his hands wrapped around Danny's waist and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Sam chose that moment to arrive on the roof spotting the passionite embrace and becoming jealous that Danny was kissing Kwan. Kwan's eyes widen as he pulled back blushing. "This...is not what you think it may be." He said chuckling as he had his arm wrapped around Danny's waist.

Danny just buried his face in Kwan's strong chest breathing in deep the masculine scent. "Danny, what is going on here?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms her eyebrows raised as she looked between the two of them. 

"I am making out with my boyfriend" Danny answered stilling another kiss from the stunned Kwan as well as grinding their clothed erections together to draw a moan from the larger male. "B-Boyfriend?!" Sam yelled and Dash gasped as his cock throbbed against his pants forming a brief outline in his jeans. "What do you mean boyfriend?!"

"L-Look maybe we should just calm down," Kwan said chuckling as his cock twitched in his pants. 

"You stay out of this!"

Danny turned and glared at Sam before changing to Phantom and flying off with Kwan holding onto him, his mind addled because he was attracted to Kwan for real and all Ember did passionate bring it out and make it his only focus.

"So Fenton...I mean Danny." Started Kwan as he held on to Danny his hand wrapped around his chest and another one wrapped his shoulder, but his hand was placed on Danny's ass giving it a grope and pinch. Danny gave a moan as his ass was groped by the large hand, a smile on his face as he flew and they slowly went to land unaware of Sam trying to figure out how to defeat Ember without Danny's help.

Kwan kept his hand on Danny's ass, slowly massaging it and rubbing it as he gave it a small smack. "Tell me, Danny, ~" Kwan said smirking as he trailed his hand down Danny's chest. "What do you want~". Humping the built body Danny moaned as he nuzzled Kwan a lost puppy dog look on his face as he said: "Whatever you want".

"Strip for me~," Kwan said wanting to see how Danny would react. "I want to see all of you right here right now.". Eagerly Danny changed back to a human and slid his clothes off revealing a tight body with large pink nipples on his chest.

Kwan's eyes locked with Danny's large pink nipples, and he wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't thought of sucking on them when he spotted the smaller male in gym class. "Damn those nipples." He cursed as he leaned down and took Danny's right nipple into his mouth. Danny moaned his nipple growing hard in the sucking mouth as his cock stood hard at a smooth 6 inches from his hairless crotch with a big pink head.

Kwan's hands moved along Danny's body, one playing with his other nipple ad the second playing with Danny's cock swirling his fingers around the head and pushing the tip of his nail into Danny's piss slit. Danny was a moaning mess as Kwan teased and played with his body doing so many things that Danny was already on the edge of cumming.

Right before Danny could cum, Kwan pulled back licking his lips as he smirked. "Aw aw, little dude no cumming just yet~". Whimpering Danny blushed as he was so close to his orgasm, his body shivering as the air caressed his nipples and cock. 

"You want to cum don't you Danny." Asked Kwan as he lightly caressed his cock. "Please" Danny begged his own hand going to the huge bulge in Kwan's pants.

"Lay on your back~" Kwan ordered with a purr. "Lay down on your back and don't move just yet.". Quickly Danny laid down his eyes staring up at his lover who towered over him.

Kwan pulled off his jacket followed up by his shirt exposing his muscled upper body showing off that he was a bit more muscled than Dash, then smirking he slowly began to undo his pants, using them to caress his cock through his pants. "How badly do you want to see it~". Panting Danny said "More than anything else" as he drooled over his lover's hot body.

Laughing Kwan dropped his pants showing that he was going commando, letting his massive 13-inch cock stand proud and tall as it was as thick as Kwan's wrist. Moving over to Danny he crawled over him so his cock was pointed down at his face. "Get me nice and wet~". Eagerly Danny started licking and kissing the massive plum head a happy blank look in his eyes as he focused on pleasuring the massive cock.

Kwan moaned in pleasure as he looked back at Danny smirking as he grabbed his hips lifting them up and pulled his cheeks apart exposing his hole for him to see, it was so pink it had Kwan's cock twitching. "No matter what happens you are not aloud to cum." And Kawn pushed his head between Danny's cheeks his tongue plunging into Danny's ass. Danny moaned as he forced his mouth down the massive shaft his lips stretched out on the meat.

Kwan groaned as he pushed his tongue deeper into Danny's ass, bringing his hand up to smack Danny's round bubble butt as he thrust into his mouth. Slowly the thick cock filled Danny's throat as he moaned until his nose was buried in the massive orange sized nuts that hung under the cock.

Kwan smiled as he pulled back from Danny's ass. "Like the smell of my nuts do ya, Danny?" He asked Kissing Danny's hole one more time. Moaning in agreement Danny worked his throat to please Kwan.

Kwan groaned as he felt his nuts twitch. "Enough! all fours ass his in the air and give it a shake~". Pulling off Danny moved to his knees and shook his ass hard making his cheeks clap with each motion.

Kwan smirked and gave Danny's ass a smack with his cock. "Damn talking about making that ass clap~". "Please Fuck me" Begged Danny as he rubbed his ass on Kwan's thick cock.

Kwan chuckled as he hotdogged his cock between Danny's ass cheeks. "Let me hear you beg one more time~". "Please Claim my hole, breed me, fill me with your thick cock" Danny pleaded as he moved his ass making it clap around the thick cock. 

Kwan smirked as he pushed the tip of his cock against Danny's hole, and with a smirk he pushed right in, half his cock going in right away. "Damn! you took only half of me and yet your gripping like a damn vice!"

Danny was a moaning mess as his hole was filled by the thick cock his insides wrapping it in his tight heat. "Fuck~ you're so hot on the inside!" He moaned as he pulled out till the head of his cock was resting on the edge of his hole and then he slammed back into his almost going balls deep. "One more thrust~ and then I will be balls deep inside of you~".

Drool leaked from Danny's mouth as he felt more of the thick cock push into him. Pulling back out Kwan smirked as he then slammed back in, going balls deep until his allowed sized balls slapped against his ass.

Danny had to use all his focus not to cum as the cock hit his prostate. Kwan smirked as he pushed down and raising his ass up and slammed into his ass, striking his sweet spot with each thrust.

"Clooose" moaned Danny as he felt his orgasm grow with every second his hard nipples being tugged on by Kwan. Kwan pulled and twisted his nipples as he moved and sat down on his ass with Danny in his lap bouncing him on his cock as he leaned down and sucked on his nipples. "Cum for me Danny~ cum."

Danny screamed as he shot his thick cum all over the ground as his hole clenched tighter around Kwan. Kwan moaned as he slammed Danny down on his cock and with a grunt he arched his back and came, a massive flood of cum filling Danny's ass up to the point he had a small bulge in his stomach.

Danny was drooling sated and full as the cock slowly slid out of him. Kwan moaned as he sucked on Danny's nipples. "Fuck that was amazing~muscled"

Danny cuddled up naked on Kwan's chest as the sun sat painting the sky crimson. Kwan smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny and watched the sun set enjoying the peace.

As they dozed off all they thought about was the future with each other not knowing Sam and Tucker had managed to defeat Ember breaking her spells. "Danny Iyou alright?" Kwan asked as he looked down at the male in his lap.

Danny was blushing as he recalled everything he managed to ask "You won't tell anyone will you?". Kwan chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Not at all, this is between you and me." He slapped Danny's ass. 

Danny blushed and asked slowly "So what does this mean about our relationship". Kwan paused and hummed in thought. "Guess this means were an item now."

Danny leaned up and kissed Kwan and moved to get dressed since school would start soon. Kwan smiled as he too got dressed. "Hehe~ I slept with the towns hero talk about amazing~"

As they arrived at the school You're Danny pulled Kwan down and stole another kiss at the exact time Dash and Paulina arrived at school. "What the hell man!" Dash yelled as he saw Kwan, his best friend kissing Danny Fenton of all people. "Kwan the fuck dude!"

Kwan faced him and frowned, "What I can't kiss my boyfriend?". Danny just smiled especially when Kwan took off his letterman jacket and draped it over his smaller frame.

"Now if you don't mind were not gonna be late for class," Kwan said throwing his arm around Danny his hand gripping his ass, as they moved towards class.


End file.
